The Unlikely Ally
by SkylanTorian2014
Summary: (AU) On Christmas Day, Steve McGarrett shares disturbing news with his team. He had discovered that one of their suspects was an NCIS agent. One of his own was almost burned alive in prison. There is no doubt that the terrorists will hunt him down. Faced with a ticking clock, they race against time to find him, and to uncover the truth.
1. The Sleeper Agent

**A/N:**

Hello readers!

Written for a Christmas project, this is related to "Rogue Agents" first series. And yes, this is the second series!

Beta'd and credit goes to **the Wistful Bloom. **

Enjoy!

- Sky

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't anything but the plot.

**Summary:**

Tag 3.13 episode

(AU) On Christmas Day, Steve McGarrett shared a disturbing news with his team. He discovered that their own suspect is an NCIS agent. One of his own was almost burn alive in prison. There was no doubt in his mind that the terrorist cell will burn the agent. On a ticking clock, the team set race to his aid and uncover his classified mission.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Sleeper Agent"<strong>

**- H50 -**

The Lieutenant certainly did not expect his entire team to pick him up from the hospital. In fact, he was grateful, and appreciated his boss' gesture. Chin understood why his boss had increased his security measures. He had even hired the Yakuza men to guard Chin.

Steve McGarrett certainly wasn't going to take any chances. After his team member got snatched and almost died in prison, he had tailed his team members everyday after work. It wasn't the first time that one of his team member had gotten snatched. His rookie was almost killed, that was reason enough for him to be cautious.

The team arrived at Chins room with various presents in their arms. Danny arrived with a bunch of 'get well soon' balloons. Kono arrived with a teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Steve, on the other hand, arrived with three packages that contained various weapons: a grenade and a blade for Chin's safe keeping.

"Open it." Steve gave Chin one of his goofy grins as he set down his three boxes, all wrapped in Christmas paper.

"It's a little early for Christmas presents, boss." Chin said, looking at the various presents in their arms.

"Yeah, well. Better than me being sorry if I don't give you this. You're going to need it. We almost lost you in prison, Chin. It's three hours before Christmas. It's close enough." Steve smiled as he laid out his presents on the bedside table.

"Speaking of presents, this genius here went a little nuts with security." Danny tied the balloons on the door knob. "You're invading my personal space when it comes to security. Who barges in when I'm making out with Gabby?"

"Tough luck, buddy. You ignored my phone calls, three times. I was worried something had happened to you, and I didn't care whether you were butt naked. But I'm sorry for kicking down your front door last night. Yes, I went nuts with security. But Kaleo just told me that Sang Min is a federal agent. That's a strong reason for me to raise one level of security." Steve retorted firmly.

"Don't you mean raising one level of your insanity?" Danny corrected him.

"No, _Daniel._ Something big is going to go down. I'm not going to take any risks. Everybody is going to go into protective custody. That includes Chin, you, and even Kono. Kono is more than happy to go into protective custody on her wedding day." Steve closed his eyes and threw his hands up in surrender. He gave his rookie an apologetic look, and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, Kono. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Don't sweat it, boss." Kono tapped him on his shoulder and gave him a wink. "Actually, I should be apologising. Sorry that you have to hear _all_ the noises I made at the Noshimuri's residence. Also, walking to your car yesterday and asking for Catherine's number for advice, your face was totally priceless." Kono couldn't help but to burst into giggles at the naughty images swarming inside her innocent mind.

Danny gave Kono a look. "Please tell me he did not stay overnight at the Noshimuri's residence."

"Most unfortunately, our boss heard it all." Kono patted Steve's back sympathetically. "When I called Catherine for advice, she gave me great tips, and I ask her to drag his ass back home. Otherwise, he'd would have ended up falling asleep behind the wheel. I told boss that he's more than welcome to have breakfast with us. So, in terms of his security, I played all the right cards. I didn't want to worry our big bossy brother of ours."

Steve bobbed his head a little. "You know, whatever Catherine told you Kono, they're all lies. And I'll just pretend that you didn't say that, rookie. But, uh well played." The boss pinched her on the cheek and Kono grinned at him. He turned to Chin and gave him an apologetic look. Chin looked surprised at his little cousin. He was going to enjoy fishing for more information.

"Love you, boss." Kono told him genuinely. "You know I've got the Yakuza behind my back, and there's nothing to worry about. After all, I was trained by a Navy SEAL."

"I love you too, little sister." Steve agreed warmly. "After almost loosing Chin, I can't take any risks, kid." He gently patted her hair.

"Okay! Let's break up the love fest and cut to the chase here. He's gone completely overboard. You agree, don't you, Chin?" Danny said, turning to Chin, hoping he'd back him up.

"So that's why you guys are so eager for me to open his presents. All right, be like that." Chin nodded, looking superior about it, "I'll start with this one then." He opened the first package.

Suddenly, Danny reached out to take away the present Chin was holding. But Chin had a firm grip on it. Chin looked mischievously at Danny and raised an eyebrow at him. Kono was smirked at the two men before her, and she wasn't the only one. Danny shot an accusatory look at his partner.

"Oh, no. Bad idea, buddy. That's uh - you wouldn't want to open that!"

"Why? You guys are my backup, right?" Chin asked, clearly perplexed. Then, he noticed his boss' snarky's smile. "What's the worse that could possibly happen? I've got Yakuza outside my room, and Steve is giving me an 'I-know-everything' look. Everything will be okay, Danny. I'm still here, right? Danny, let go." Chin assured him calmly.

"Fine, just open the damn present!" Danny said, clearly annoyed.

The first present that Chin unwrapped was a grenade. There was a moment of silence, and all eyes landed on the present. Their eyes swivelled from the grenade then back to Steve. The team was completely speechless, and the first one who broke the awkward silence was Kono.

"A grenade." Kono stared at Steve. Her eyes widened with surprise. "You want Chin to feed a grenade to a suspect?"

"It's a way to get a suspect to talk. Suspects will only talk if you inflict fear. Their focus will be on the grenade. Trust me, the grenade will have its uses." Steve assured his team seriously.

Chin chuckled. He clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny had looked apprenhensive when the Lieutenant had purposely opened the package slowly. "Relax, bro. I know how to use a grenade."

"This is one of the worse jokes Steve has ever made." Danny put his hands on his hips and bit his lip.

"That's very dramatic of you, Daniel." Steve smirked at him.

"Oh yeah?" Danny retorted. "What's the betting that you'll buy me a similar present?"

"Well, how about I buy you pepper spray? It's a kid's toy, in comparison." Steve replied, "then you don't have to worry about guns _or_ grenades."

"I'll accept pepper spray. Speaking of pepper spray, I was considering getting some for Gracie, since I'm not always around." Danny said, seriously. He hesitated when Chin opened the second present. "What's the betting the next one is a super grenade?"

"Then you can tell Gracie that the pepper spray is from her favourite Uncle Steve." Steve smiled victoriously.

"Okay, you see what your problem is? Why is it that every time I think of something, you just have to compete with me?" Danny asked, clearly irritated, "and you're not her favourite Uncle, because I'm her number one favourite- Danno. Notice the name Danno- personalised by Gracie."

"Relax, Daniel. If you really want to know what the second present is, it's just a blade for his ankle holster. The whole point of a present is the surprise. But congratulations, you spoiled it." Steve announced. "Come on, Danny! Chin is very safe with us! Honestly, I don't know what the third present is, because it's not from me. It was sitting on my desk this morning."

"How could you not know what the third present is? You're basically Chin's own Santa Claus." Danny said incredulously.

"I didn't open the third present. But, I can guess who it is from. The same person who surrendered himself to us for protective custody, and his face is all over the island." Steve smiled.

"You didn't check inside the third present, seriously?!" Danny frowned at him. "The guy's got a vendetta against us."

"And Sang Min just saved Chin's life. Kaleo's statement is for real, and I trust Sang Min, because he's the one who saved Chin." Steve pointed out. "He's on the run, and I can safely say that there is no bomb. Otherwise, I would have been dead ages ago."

"Okay, point taken. You did say that you didn't check the third present." Danny pointed out.

"I did. It's government issue. I bet my life on it." Steve told him.

"Guys, come on. I'm the clear witness. I owe him a debt." Chin announced. "Let's just open the present."

Danny nodded. Chin unwrapped the third present and dropped the items inside on his table.

"Huh, government issue. You were right, boss." Kono noted as she studied the third present. It contained a golden badge and a SIG weapon. "What does the Christmas card say?"

Chin felt as though his throat had dried up. His face was burning. At the same time, any emotion felt bottled up inside his chest. Still, he managed to say in a steady voice, "'Keep them for me until I return. I owe you answers, Lieutenant. My only wish is to keep all of you and my son safe. No detectives deserve to be burned in prison.'"

"The third present is from him?" Danny wondered aloud.

Chin stared absently at the golden badge that was resting in his hand. Solemnly, he said, "Yeah. Kaleo and his men were trying to figure out which agency he was working for. So they tortured him."

"Sang Min's got no choice but to check into the hospital." Danny pointed out.

"He knows his face is written all over the island. And, like McGarrett, he's not going to risk it. His cover was completely blown when Kaleo and his men saw us." Chin assured him.

"So, who the hell is he?" Danny enquired. "That includes his alias and his _real_ name."

"Special Agent Seung Woo Seo. He's a Korean federal agent working for NCIS. His alias is Sang Min Lee. We know him to be a human trafficker, for three years." Chin informed his team.

"Luckily, we have an acquaintance with NCIS. I'll give Sam a call and see if he can hand us his case file. Before I do that, what did Kaleo say that got you spooked, boss?" Kono asked curiously. "You said something big was going on. You care to elaborate on that?"

"You don't need to contact Sam for his case file, because I have a fair idea what Sang Min's assignment is. You guys knew Sam through the smallpox case, right?" Steve noted their puzzled look on their faces. "No, I did not contact Sam. And I didn't need any Intel on Sang Min."

"Sure, you didn't. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway. Like Catherine gathering Intel from the Navy. And that was _so_ discreet." Danny said sarcastically, "_hello_, open your ears! This is a sleeper agent we're talking about. We definitely need Intel on his case."

"Let me guess, Kaleo was your source. He was pretty determined to kill a federal agent." Chin informed the team, bitterly. "What was he working on? We know that Sang Min cut off his long black hair and took a security uniform before walking out of Halawa prison. Then he disappeared when you guys came to rescue me."

"I grilled Kaleo's ass for seventy two hours before I set out to tail the rest of you guys. Sang Min was following amoney trail. A money trail associated with a terrorist cell. A Chinese terrorist cell called the Melchedech. Kaleo and his men were their insurance. They were to put the money in an offshore account. Up until recently, they received instructions to give the laundered money to one person we all loved very much." Steve explained seriously.

"Who is it, boss?" Kono asked worriedly, unsure if she wanted to hear an answer she already knew.

"Grace Williams. Them knowing Grace and her bank account means we are compromised, and this is the very reason why I pushed for protective custody for all of us. I did not wish to discuss this over the phone, because I feared that we would be overheard. All sorts of sensitive information could find its way to the black market. I am not taking any chances with security." Steve told them honestly.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but somebody has to," Kono gave Danny a sympathetic look, "but, the only way I can think of Grace's information to land into terrorist hands is- if Stan Edwards was involved. Was he?"

"How much money are we talking about?" Danny wondered aloud, feeling sick to his stomachthat their enemies were using his daughter as the perfect leverage.

"At least fifteen million. It's enough for them to buy a dirty bomb to break down several blocks of buildings." Steve replied. "There's something more to what Sang Min had investigated. We need to find him before the Melchedech does."

"How do we do that? He's good at evading us. He's most likely paranoid, now that his cover is blown." Danny pointed out. "Our best chance is to contact Sam, so we know what else we're dealing with. Are you worried about a steak dinner you owe him or something?"

"No, I am _not_ worried about a steak dinner I owe Sam. But the fact that the third present for Chin was an NCIS badge and a SIG weapon for us to look after tells me two things - it means thathe didn't have authority, and therefore handed me his badge for safekeeping. He's doing his investigation off the books. Secondly, with his cover that badly blown, he's compromised. Him working with NCIS means _they_ may be compromised. What are the chances that Sam and his team may have turned ghost by now?" Steve pointed out. "Right now, we're his only backup. We owe it to him. Besides, if we call NCIS, it gives the Melchedech more reason to hunt us down."

"Were you able to trace the money sent to Grace?" Chin asked thoughtfully.

"I did. To Rick Peterons. Then, I ask myself, how is it possible that he was working for a terrorist? He's the type of person who's interested in drugs and money. It didn't add up because his recent life has revolved around chemotherapy. He's got Skin Cancer." Steve informed Danny.

Danny tilted his head from side to side, and commented in a monotone voice, "Karma certainly bit his ass for kidnapping Grace a few years back."

"Kaleo used Rick Peterson as bait, huh." Kono looked impressed. "They knew he was dying, and knew that nobody would trace it to him. But, surely, they knew that he's on our watch list?"

"Exactly." Steve agreed, looking proudly at Kono. "So, I went to interrogate him, personally. He told me he heard a rumour about a gang of ex cops having a big payday. Then it hit me. I realised that he was Kaleo's insurance, in case the Melchedech got him. They used Rick Peterson as their own human shield. So, I check his bank account activities, wondering how is Rick Peterson involved. Guess who wired the money to Rick Peterson?"

"It's hard, saying this, but it was Stan Edwards. Like Kono says, he's a businessman. Rachel called me yesterday and she told me that she and Stan are taking Grace to Las Vegas for Christmas. I don't know why I said that she could take Grace. I'm an idiot, I know." said Danny sulkily.

"How long is Grace away for?" Chin asked.

"Uh, until next year." Danny noted a look on Steve's face. "Okay, genius. What's that look for?" He demanded.

"The Melchedech are targeting Grace just to get at us. Stan Edwards is involved with terrorist activity, and he didn't take Grace away for a Christmas holiday. He kidnapped her!" Steve said. "Stanley Edwards kidnapped Grace Williams!"

Everybody in the room went silent. Then, his partner spoke calmly. "Steve, be reasonable. This is sounding ridiculous! Why the hell would he kidnap Grace? He loves her, and Rachel. He said so himself when I grilled him about Rachel's car getting hijacked a few years ago. Sure, I had beef with him in the past. Mostly I pissed him off because Rachel was honest enough to tell him about the one night stand we had."

"So you say, partner. If we find Stanley Edwards, we'll find Sang Min." Steve turned to Kono. "We find them, and we find Grace."

"Already on it, boss." Kono agreed as she ran through the suspect's background on their database.

Steve placed his hands on Danny's shoulders. "Buddy, I'm not accusing you or anything because I know that when love blinds any of us, we do crazy things. Being with Rachel in the past is enough reason for Stan to hate your guts. It is enough reason for him to take Grace, because she's your everything. She's our everything. You know I'm right on this. I guarantee you that I'm right on this. Stan did not take her for a holiday. She was kidnapped. I'm sure if Sang Min is here with us, he would have said the same thing. We owe it to him. If it weren't for Sang Min, Chin wouldn't even be with us for Christmas day."

There was a hushed silence. The silence allowed Danny to process his partner's reasons. To process the thought of his daughter being kidnapped. "I hope that your theory is completely wrong. Stan is a stepfather to Gracie. Rachel loved him. He's not a criminal, I don't buy it. I don't want to mess up my shared custody."

Steve stared at him incredulously. "Why the hell are you so blind, Daniel? At least let me investigate this. You don't have to like it, but I'm doing it. The only present I want this year is Grace Williams. That's all I need."

"Suite yourself, Steven. You're more than welcome to investigate." Danny replied stubbornly.

"Then deny me this, partner. Are you going to tell me if there's something weird going on in that house? Why hasn't Rachel contacted you herself?" Steve demanded.

"I won't. And I will admit that I am positively scared for Gracie." Danny concluded bitterly.

Kono and Chin glanced at each other, wondering how to break the tension.

"Kono and I will check if Stan's story on the Las Vegas trip checks out. You two go to the Edwards residence. We'll keep you posted." Chin assured them.

"I don't like the idea of all of us being separated." Danny said at once. "Protective custody means we're sticking together."

"No, protective custody means we should be confusing the suspects and leading them astray." Chin corrected. "Besides, I need to be cleared by a nurse before I can get out of here. Mahalo for seeing me, boss."

"You're welcome. That's what families are for." Steve gave him a tight hug. Then, he gave his rookie a hug. "Congratulations, Kono."

"Thanks, boss. Keep out of trouble." Kono smiled warmly at him.

Steve chuckled. He and Danny were about to leave the hospital when a familiar woman walked into Chin's room. The woman knocked on his door, smiling nervously at the team. It was Leilani. Chin looked surprised to see her as he straightened up. He smiled broadly at her.

"Leilani..." Chin looked pleased to see her.

"Hi, I hope it's not a bad time to come and see you?" She had medical supplies in her hand, and a present wrapped in Christmas wrapping.

"Please, do come in." Steve stepped aside and allowed the guest to enter the room. "Me and Danny are just leaving. Make yourself at home." He told Leilani politely. Steve nodded at Chin and hustled Danny away from the room. Kono waved after them. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm just going to get a cup of coffee."

She tapped Leilani on her shoulder lightly and smirked at her cousin before she left the room. When everybody was gone, Chin was the first to break the silence.

"Hi..."

"Hi." Leilani smiled at him nervously. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'm surprised to see you again." Chin admitted, as a huge grin appeared on his face. "I thought you'd never want to see my face again."

Leilani returned a genuine smile. "You saved my life, Chin. I didn't just come here to say thank you. I dropped by to give you a gift."

"Thank you." Chin opened the package to discover his Christmas present from Leilani was a screwdriver.

Leilani's smile widened. "Well, I figured if you had it, you'd find a use for it."

"Thank you, Leilani. I really appreciate it." Chin said softly.

"The second reason why I came to see you is that I'm worried about a mutual friend. A friend who helped us in our escape. I never knew his name. I know for certain that he did check into the hospital. I checked on his wounds, they were pretty serious. I left for supplies. When I came back to him, he was gone." Leilani informed him.

"You saw Sang Min?" Chin asked, clearly relieved.

"Those burns on his stomach looked serious."

"We're looking for him." Chin assured her. "I promised to give this to him."

"Thank you." Leilani kissed him on his cheek. "For saving me. I think you earned that kiss."

All Chin did was smile at her. Leilani only left when the next nurse arrived to discharge him from the hospital. The Lieutenant hoped that they would find the federal agent before the terrorists did. If not, the case Sang Min had worked on for three years would die with him. He also hoped that Grace had not been kidnapped on Christmas Day.

**- H50 - **


	2. The Water In the River

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**A/N**: Besides tagging the episode on 3.13 on this second chapter, I am also tagging another episode 2.23, mention on 2.10 and 3.20. On a side note for readers, I am creating a poll as I am thinking to create another project that falls on 2.23 and depending on the vote, I want to see how many readers are interested to see me write how Kono Kalakaua is dealing with her recent kidnapping and her recent diagnose illness on PTSD. If you like to see anything else, just drop it on the review and don't forget to vote if you like to see the friendship grows between Kono and Steve!

**Credit goes to the Wistful Bloom for beating!**

* * *

><p><strong>"The Water In the River"<strong>

**H50**

When Leilani was alone with the Lieutenant, Kono hid in the cafeteria. She didn't get her coffee, as she had intended to. Instead, the rookie leant against the wall and slid down to the ground. There, she rested her arms on her kneecaps and buried her face in her shaky arms. In record time, a flood of tears poured down her face. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this. She knew she should be over this. But, with each passing hour, no matter how much she ignored how skinny she was getting, her own nightmare was silenty eating her alive.

Deep down, Kono knew she should be happy for Chin. She was unnerved to hear that Dealen Kaleo was still alive. She was certain that the band of mercenary cops she was forced to worked for in the past would target Leilani if she became Chin's source of happiness. She knew that her line of work she faced danger everyday; and she knew that it would be harder to prevent the same incident again.

Kono was afraid for Chin, just as her older cousin was afraid for her. She was pulled from her train of thought when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. Slowly, the rookie came face to face with her boss - Steve McGarrett. His eyes were filled with concern. He spoke in a tone that Kono had never heard before. It was soft, and gentle.

His voice took her away all the horrific images that plagued her mind. Her recent kidnapping felt as though it was yesterday. All she could see was the suspect before her. The thin, sallow face and a cell phone pressed to his ear. The orders Kono witnessed still frightened her. She was all on her own. No rescuers, no saviours; only the wait to be dumped into the river, never to be found. But, she was still alive, because of the man she was going to marry soon. Adam Noshimuri had saved her life.

The rookie felt as though she was in two places at once. Her mind was dazed, and her eyes wouldn't focus on Steve.

"Kono, we really need to talk. I really need to know what's happening inside that head of yours." Steve told her in an authoritative tone.

Silence. That was all she gave him. He wasn't going to allow Kono to stew in her own thoughts. Kono had been living in her own nightmare for eight months. The cousins had kept to themselves, and they had been heavily affected by Malia's death. He had never gotten the chance to converse with either of them about it because his team was so wrapped up with their case.

Even as he stopped by at their houses, there was no answer. Every time he had tried to call one of them, his call went to voicemail. That was when he had realised that the cousins were dealing with Malia's death on their own, and in their own way. There was no way he was giving up that easily. Ever since Malia's funeral, he had noticed they had become different people. He didn't see a cheerful Kono. He didn't see a laughing Chin. They had completely changed since he came back home. It didn't feel right to him. He even felt they were far away. Not just from him, but even from themselves. The cousins were far from home.

Kono was crying, silently. Steve sighed. "I need to know whether or not you can handle this current case, because this will be a dangerous operation, Kono. It is not an everyday murder cases. This is a terrorist organisation we're dealing with. I need to know whether or not to take you off this case."

Kono sniffed, tears running down her cheeks. She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears, trying to steady her crying; trying hard not to look so weak in front of her boss. Steve looked around for a box of tissues. As if Danny was a mind reader, he left in search of some, without a word. She didn't reply until Danny returned with a box of tissues from an empty patient's room. Danny did not want to disturb the potential couple. Danny sat down beside Kono and handed her the box of tissues.

"Here you go, babe." Danny consoled her kindly as he offered her the tissues.

"Thank you, Danny." Kono said croakily. The rookie looked from Danny to Steve. "I'm sorry, boss. I'm sorry, Danny. I look such a mess now. I really did want to tell you why I've been acting weird lately. My engagement to Adam has been helping me to forget it all. But... I still couldn't help wishing that it was me in that coffin, instead of Malia."

"No. Don't blame yourself, Kono. I'm just glad we've finally got a chance to talk to you. I'll let this dope here," Danny nodded at Steve, who merely smiled at him, "talk to you while I find Stan Edward's recent activity. Then, I'll have peace of mind. I want you to know that it is not your fault. You hear me? I love you, Kono." Danny kissed her lightly on the head.

"Love you too, Danny." Kono replied, trying not to break down any further.

Danny took her tablet and left the rookie and the boss alone. He only hoped that his partner could get through to her. He had never seen her this broken. When Danny walked out of the cafeteria, Steve wrapped his arms around his rookie and pulled her close to his chest. "Come here, kid."

Kono snuggled close to him. "It should have been me, boss. It should have been me." Kono broke off, sobbing against his chest. Her fingers clutched **at** his t-shirt, as if she was afraid that he was going to disappear. Shaking all over, she whimpered. "I should be over it. I should have moved on. But I can't. Why can't I?" She asked, fearfully.

Steve combed his fingers through her hair. "It's all right Kono. I'm right here. I understand."

At his words, Kono pulled away from him. She wiped the trails of tears from her rosy cheeks. "W - what do you mean?"

"When I was betrayed by Jenna Kaye, I really thought that I would never make it home. That I'd be dead. There was no communication, all the way into Korea. You don't need to walk through this alone, Kono. You're forgetting that I felt exactly the same way. When Jenna gave me the chance to escape, because she was played, Wo Fat killed her because she was connected to me. I could have saved Jenna, even though she betrayed me. It's not right for me to leave people behind, it feels wrong. I didn't even get the chance to understand her better. It's all I could think about, even when I slept." Steve glanced down at her. "I _know_ that feeling, Kono. It's always in your head, always there. It never leaves you. It's terrifying."

Kono looked down at the floor. She could hear the sound of water ebbing, feel like she was slowly sinking. Like water was filling her lungs as she gasped out for air. She couldn't escape it.

The rookie nodded her head very slowly. She couldn't voice her feelings, she just felt crushed. Crushed, because she knew her team had finally worked out why she had been avoiding them. She'd been so overwhelmed. She hadn't looked after herself.

Kono had almost developed pneumonia. One time, Steve had caught her in heavy rain, with a dangerous storm on its way. Kono was surfing, well into the night, and she'd collapsed. When she was revived by Steve, he even took a day off from work to watch over her. He was worried that with her current state of mind, she could end up going into shock. The case wasn't imporant- her priority was recovery.

"Boss, I owe you an apology. And an explanation." Kono started, but was interrupted when Steve placed a finger on her lips.

"Two things, little sister. When you're not on duty, I want you to call me Steve. Second of all, I don't want you to blame yourself. Stop apologising, there's no need for it. Thirdly, I want you to come to me and talk to me. I don't want you struggle through this alone. Remember what I told you on your graduation day?" Steve asked softly.

"That we look out for each other like a family?"

"Exactly. It wasn't your fault. You understand me?" Steve asked.

Kono nodded miserably.

"Hey, I'm with you every step of the way. Okay?" Steve lifted her chin up. "Kono, please- look at me. I really do understand what you're going through, kid. I really do."

Kono looked astounded, and looked so ashamed. "You found the pills I've been taking." She said in a wobbly voice

"You were taking too many, kid. I needed to watch you closely. I don't want you to think for one second that seeing a therapist or taking anti-depressants is a sign of weakness. I'm proud of you. But you've not been looking after yourself, Kono. I just need to understand why. Why you did it to yourself."

Kono nodded, and then sighed. "Eight months ago, my therapist diagnosed me with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I didn't know how serious it had gotten. I just wanted to forget the kidnapping. There were times that I woke up with a surf board tucked underneath my arms, and I didn't know what I was doing, or how I'd ended up at the beach. I didn't want to accept that was actually ill, Steve. I was so scared of waking up one morning and not recognising you all." She admitted.

Her eyes began to brim with tears. "I didn't want to face reality."

And that was when Kono broke down in his arms. Steve had realised that Kono was afraid of herself. He had also realised that she would be hugely vulnerable on the case. In her condition, they wouldn't hesitate to use it to their advantage.

"I understand, kiddo. It's all okay. I've got you." Steve soothingly combed through her hair with his fingers and swayed her on the spot.

They didn't leave the cafeteria until Kono was completely ready to stand back on her feet. At the cafeteria's entrance, his partner was waiting patiently for him. The sight of his broken sister made his heart ache. Perhaps the only medicine Kono really needed right now was comfort. That was what she needed.

**H50**

"Please don't take me off the case." Kono pleaded desperately. "I need to keep myself occupied. I need to be strong for myself, and for everybody else. Please?"

"You'll be on the case if you promise me this one condition. And I'm serious, Kono."

"It's a deal." Kono said, eagerly.

"Every morning, I will come to your place. Make sure you have breakfast and attend your therapy sessions. And I want you to talk to me, and let me be there to listen. Is that a fair deal? I want you to promise me not to do something to harm yourself. We all _love_ you, and see you as our little sister." Steve insisted seriously. His eyes never broke contact with her.

"I can really be on this case?" Kono asked hopefully.

"As long as you check in with me, every day of the week. A phone call and a visit will suffice. Is that a promise?" Steve asked firmly. "I'll brief Adam, too. He was worried about you."

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, boss. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. You're not doing this on your own." Steve assured her as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right there."

"Did you have nightmares, too?" Kono asked in a hesitant tone.

"I did." Steve replied. "Mostly about Jenna. But sometimes Freddie Hart. What do you see?"

"Every time I close my eyes, all I see is water." Kono admitted, looking down at the floor.

"One step at a time, kiddo. I'm right here if you need anything."

"I'm not going to be off this case, right?" Kono repeated for the second time.

Steve shook his head. "No. You sure you don't need anything from the cafeteria?"

"No. All I need is just my ohana. I think we kept Danny waiting long enough. Let's get out of here." Kono replied.

"Okay, let's find out what he discovered about Stan." Steve offered his hand. Kono gladly took it. He placed his arms around his rookie and lead her from the cafeteria.

"I got a lead!" Danny announced, holding his tablet in the air.

"You found Sang Min?" Steve asked, hopefully. "Where the hell is he?"

"Oh ho! Slow down, _genius_! You don't just find a federal agent, or pull him out of a magician's hat." Danny frowned at him. He noted the cocky smile on Steve's face. "Please don't give me that stupid smile. I can't stand it."

"Are... are you breaking up with me? I can change! We can work through this!" Steve pretended to look offended.

Before Danny could retaliate, Kono cleared her throat. "Okay, I know you guys are _totally_ in love and everything, but can talk about the lead, Danny?"

Steve grinned. It was like almost seeing the old Kono back. The Kono he knew.

"Accordingly to Stan's transaction records, he's been paying a man named Nakamura Hwang. I ran a background check on him and discovered that he is a private investigator from Japan. Each month, Stan paid him ten thousand. Then, I checked Rachel's financial records, and discovered that she had been staying in a motel with Grace. I got this confirmed. I've already put them in protective custody." Danny informed them promptly. "Other than this, he had purchased a box of Santa teddy bears, plus security cameras."

Kono and Steve shared a perplexed glance at each other. "Well his Mercedes was hijacked, and his house was ransacked. Tightening up on security is nothing odd. And maybe those teddy bears are Christmas gifts?"

Danny shook his head in disagreement. "No, sweetheart. Stan wants us to think that it is about security, when he's actually spying on Rachel. The only reason I can think for him hiring a private investigator is that he doesn't trust Rachel any more."

"Okay. But, why, all of a sudden, are they are staying in a motel? I thought you and Rachel were doing better in terms of communication for the shared custody." Kono pointed out.

"We were. It wasn't until I blew it. I pulled out a couple of pages from Steve's rule book."

"We all know that boss has no rules. He just set his own pages on fire." Kono smirked. She looked concernedly at her co-worker. "What happened, Danny?"

"I just wanted to see Grace for the weekend. My phone calls, text messages and emails were completely ignored. I just wanted to see Gracie. That was all." Danny looked hurt about it as he began to explain. "So I ended up going to her place every day, just for a chance just to see my little girl. But, Rachel seemed to know my patterns. Every time I went over to pick up Grace, she'd be out. She always had an excuse. Then, last week, her attorney turned up at my apartment and told me to stay away from the Edwards. She'd gotten a restraining order against me. I... I think Rachel is scared of Stan."

Steve folded his arms across his chest. "I hate to be the one to ask, but, when you saw Rachel, were there any signs of physical or sexual assault?" Steve asked.

"Actually, I didn't see her in person. That's the problem. Like I said, every time I tried to reason with Rachel, she purposely didn't show herself. I always suspected that there was something wrong. The last time I spoke to Rachel was probably over a year ago." Danny informed them moodily.

"Kono, I want you to find everything you can about this Nakamura Hwang. I need to know what his connection is to this terrorist organisation. Take Chin with you and check out the motel Rachel and Grace were staying at. Me and Danno will go to Gracie's home. Keep me posted."

"I will, boss. But, the restraining order on Danny, does that mean that it's only Rachel's or Stan's?" Kono asked.

"Well, for now it is just Rachel's restraining order. Don't worry, kiddo. Danno is very safe with an armed Navy SEAL." Steve gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Will you please look after yourself, babe?" Danny insisted as he hugged her tightly.

"I already promised Steve that I would. Please, be careful." Kono called after Steve. She returned Danny's hug and watched them walked down the corridor.

**H50**


End file.
